Downton Abbey: Jimmy en Thomas
by Ms Deleveraux
Summary: Jimmy en Thomas bezoeken een nachtclub. Jimmy is dronken en loopt uit de club zonder Thomas te verwittigen. Thomas moet Jimmy vinden en weer veilig thuisbrengen.


Jimmy en Thomas zaten samen aan een kleine ronde tafel in een uithoek van de club. Jimmy keek verveeld in zijn bijna lege glas en zuchtte.

"Niet veel te doen hier," mompelde hij dronken en hij zette zijn glas weer neer.

Thomas rukte zijn blik los van de dansende menigte en keek Jimmy aan.

"Wat wil je doen dan?" vroeg hij aan zijn vriend.

"Ik heb geen zin om te dansen," antwoordde Jimmy. "Geen knappe meisjes...te oud..." hoorde hij hem mompelen.

_En ook geen interessante mannen te bekennen,_ dacht Thomas. "Waarom vraag je Anna niet om te dansen?" vroeg Thomas. Meneer Bates kan niet dansen met zijn slechte been en Anna ziet er ook verveeld uit. Meneer Bates zat wat verderop op een ongemakkelijke houten stoel terwijl Anna achter hem met haar rug tegen de muur verlangend naar de dansers stond te kijken.

"Ik zei het toch, ik heb geen zin om te dansen," zei Jimmy. "Ik ga nog wat halen om te drinken," zei hij toen en hij schoof zijn stoel naar achteren om op te staan. Thomas zag het al aankomen en nog voor Jimmy zijn evenwicht helemaal verloor, stond Thomas achter hem om hem op te vangen.

"Misschien is het beter als ik de drankjes ga halen," fluisterde hij in Jimmy's oor terwijl hij de dronken man weer op zijn stoel duwde. "Haast je," antwoordde Jimmy en hij legde zijn hoofd op zijn gevouwen armen.

Thomas voelde hoe Jimmy's blik hem volgde terwijl hij over de dansvloer van de club naar de bar liep maar hij wist dat het niets kon betekenen. _Jimmy voelde niets voor hem en dat had hij in het verleden heel duidelijk gemaakt. Misschien kan ik hem wijsmaken dat ik een glas wodka voor hem mee heb gebracht en hem in de plaats water geven. Dan hoef ik hem straks niet naar huis te dragen, d_acht Thomas en hij bestelde twee glazen water bij de barman. Thomas mocht van Jimmy dan geen wederzijdse gevoelens verwachten, hij voelde zich wel verantwoordelijk voor hem.

Toen hij terug bij hun tafeltje kwam was Jimmy verdwenen. Thomas keek om zich heen om te zien of Jimmy misschien toch had besloten om zich op de dansvloer te wagen maar hij kon hem nergens zien. Twee tafeltjes verderop zag hij Anna tegen meneer Bates praten. Anna had haar hand op zijn schouder gelegd en hun hoofden waren amper enkele centimeters van elkaar verwijderd. Thomas voelde een steek in zijn hart en besloot om op zoek te gaan naar Jimmy. Hij liet de drankjes achter op de tafel en liep weer over de dansvloer naar buiten.

Op weg naar de uitgang keek hij snel even in de wc's maar daar zag hij enkel Alfred boven een urinoir staan dus maakte hij zich snel uit de voeten voordat Alfred hem op zou merken. Hij wou niet dat Alfreds fantasie weer op hol zou slaan want dat had eerder al voor genoeg problemen gezorgd. Hij haalde zijn jas en hoed op in de vestiaire en werd door de portier van 'The Blue Moon' buiten gelaten.

Hij wist niet waar Jimmy naartoe was maar in zijn toestand zou hij vast niet ver kunnen lopen, dacht Thomas. Hij sloeg rechtsaf de geplaveide straat in die leidde naar het park. Hij voelde een druppel regen op de achterkant van zijn nek vallen en hoopte dat er geen stortvlaag zou losbreken voor hij Jimmy had gevonden.

Automatisch liep hij naar het park. Hij wist dat Jimmy hier graag kwam. Ze waren nog maar twee weken in Londen omdat er verbouwingswerken werden uitgevoerd aan Downton Abbey maar ze hadden al verschillende vrije middagen samen in het park doorgebracht. Jimmy leek zich comfortabeler te voelen bij Thomas, na het incident op de kermis in Thirsk waar Thomas hem gered had, en ze brachten veel van hun vrije tijd samen door. Ze hielden er allebei van om te roddelen over de rest van het personeel, in het bijzonder over Alfred, die ze geen van beiden goed konden verdragen.

Thomas zorgde ervoor dat hij steeds een fles wijn of versgebakken brownies van mevrouw Patmore kon 'lenen' zodat hij die kon delen met Jimmy. Hij vond de vele uitstapjes met Jimmy aangenaam maar hij voelde dat Jimmy hem op voldoende afstand probeerde te houden om geen foute indruk te wekken bij de rest. Vooral mevrouw Hughes keek hen soms met een vreemde blik aan als ze weer eens samen op uitstap vertrokken, alsof ze het niet helemaal vertrouwde maar Thomas wist dat er nooit meer dan vriendschap zou zijn tussen Jimmy en hem. Een innige vriendschap, dat wel.

Hij liep het pad op dat langs de vijver leidde en keek of Jimmy niet op één van de houten bankjes langs het water zat. _Straks is hij nog in het water gesukkeld, _dacht Thomas, maar toen zag hij Jimmy tegen de stam van een oude treurwilg zitten op een eilandje in het midden van de vijver. Hij had zijn ogen toe en Thomas wist niet zeker of hij sliep.

_Hoe is hij daar geraakt? _Vroeg Thomas zich af maar toen hij tegen de oever van het eilandje een kleine roeiboot zag staan wist hij het antwoord al. Hij wist niet of hij wel wou roepen, hij was niet zeker of ze alleen waren, maar hij moest op één of andere manier Jimmy's aandacht zien te trekken. "Jimmy!" Riep Thomas maar er kwam geen antwoord en Jimmy hield nog steeds zijn ogen dicht. "Verdorie, Jimmy! Kom terug naar hier, het begint te regenen, straks word je ziek."

Jimmy reageerde eerst niet maar toen opende hij toch langzaam zijn ogen. Het was inderdaad wat harder beginnen regenen en de druppels rolden uit de rand van Thomas zijn hoed op zijn schouders. Jimmy bleef met zijn rug tegen de stam zitten en mompelde iets wat Thomas niet kon verstaan. _Verdomde idioot, waarom kon je niet aan deze kant blijven? Ik versta niet eens wat je zegt, _dacht Thomas. "Wat zeg je?" Riep Thomas terug naar de overkant.

"Kom...halen...als ...durft," zei Jimmy nog steeds niet erg verstaanbaar maar deze keer had Thomas hem wel begrepen. "Als ik durf? Jimmy, je hebt de enige boot genomen. Ik ga echt niet naar de overkant zwemmen," riep Thomas terug, die een beetje geagiteerd werd. Hij voelde hoe het harder en harder begon te regenen en hij keek er niet naar uit om zonder beschutting te moeten wachten tot zijn zatte beste vriend weer nuchter genoeg was om naar de oever te roeien. "Kom op Jimmy, klim in de boot en roei naar de oever. Ik zal je naar huis brengen," riep Thomas maar Jimmy was intussen helemaal onderuit gezakt en Thomas kon niet zien of hij nog bij bewustzijn was.

Thomas begon zich stilaan zorgen te maken. Wat al hij uitgleed? Jimmy zat niet zo ver van het water en door de regen begon de oever glibberig te worden. Hij begon rond het eiland te lopen om te kijken of er toch nergens een bootje lag of een pad langs waar hij het eiland kon bereiken. Er was niets te vinden. Terwijl hij terugliep zag hij dat Jimmy zich verplaatst had en nu nog dichter bij de oever lag. Thomas begon nu echt te panikeren. Hij nam zijn hoed af, die nu helemaal doorweekt was, en streek met zijn slechte hand enkele losse lokken uit zijn gezicht terwijl hij zich bedacht wat hij nu moest doen. Hij probeerde in te schatten hoe diep het water was. Misschien kon hij naar het eiland wandelen als hij zijn broekspijpen oprolde?

Hij nam een houten stok die vlakbij lag en stak hem in het water. Nee, het water was zeker te diep om droog de overkant te bereiken. Het enige wat hij kon doen wat zijn nette, zorgvuldig uitgekozen driedelige pak uittrekken en naar het eiland zwemmen. Het was geen fijn vooruitzicht en hij wist dat het geen goed plan was. Hij was al eens bijna opgepakt door de politie en nu wilde hij halfnaakt in een openbare rivier zwemmen omdat zijn stomme vriend zichzelf bewusteloos had gedronken en nu uitgeteld onder een boom lag? Maar wat kon hij anders doen? Jimmy achterlaten was geen optie. Als meneer Carson zou ontdekken dat hij niet voor 1 uur terug thuis was zou hij hem zeker onder zijn voeten geven en hem verbieden om de volgende weken nog uit te gaan.

Zelfs als meneer Carson het niet zou merken kon Thomas zijn vriend niet achterlaten want hij gaf om Jimmy. Hij gaf_ te veel _om Jimmy. Thomas keek snel om zich heen om er zeker van te zijn dat er niemand in de buurt was. _Gelukkig is het donker_ _en regent het pijpenstelen, er is geen hond die op dit uur door dit weer wilt trekken_, bedacht Thomas en hij begon zijn vest los te knopen. Enkele ogenblikken later stond hij in zijn onderbroek op de oever. Hij ging zitten en stak zijn enkels in het koele water. Hij steunde op zijn polsen terwijl hij de rest van zijn lichaam liet zakken. Hij hapte naar adem toen zijn borstkas ondergedompeld werd. Het water was kouder en dieper dan hij had verwacht. Hij draaide zich om en nam het bundeltje met zijn kledij en hield het hoog boven zich uit terwijl hij naar de eiland begon te zwemmen. Het was maar enkele meters tot de overkant maar Thomas was blij toen hij de oever bereikte want Jimmy was intussen nog wat verder naar de kant geschoven. Hij smeet zijn kledij naar een hoekje waar er minder modder was en hees zichzelf omhoog. Hij ging op zijn knieën zitten en draaide Jimmy op zijn rug.

_Gelukkig, hij ademt nog. _Thomas hield een hand onder zijn hoofd en klopte zachtjes op Jimmy's wang. Jimmy deed zijn ogen op maar hij leek nog steeds niet helemaal bij bewustzijn want hij lachte een beetje idioot naar Thomas zonder hem echt te zien. Thomas grinnikte bij het zien van de blik op Jimmy's gezicht maar toen dwaalden zijn gedachten af. Hij dacht aan wat er twee jaar gelden was gebeurd op die nacht in Jimmy's kamer. Jimmy die zo dichtbij was geweest...Thomas was dicht genoeg geweest om zijn geur in zich op te nemen...de kus...Alfred die binnenkwam...Jimmy die Thomas had uitgescholden en naar buiten had geduwd...meneer Carson die hem bijna had ontslagen...

Thomas zuchtte, het waren gedachten die hij liever wou vergeten maar af en toe kwamen ze terug en kon hij ze niet uit zijn hoofd krijgen. Nu Jimmy en hij weer goede vrienden waren en ze meer tijd samen doorbrachten vond hij het moeilijker om niet meer aan die kus te denken, alhoewel hij en Jimmy veel moeite deden om het onderwerp te vermijden. Sinds Thomas Jimmy gered had in Thirsk hadden ze het er niet meer over gehad, dat was één van Jimmy's voorwaarden geweest om Thomas te vergeven, maar Thomas dacht er wel vaak aan. Vooral op momenten dat hij niets om handen had, zoals 's nachts of nu omdat hij Jimmy's hoofd in zijn armen hield en de warmte van zijn gloeiende wangen kon voelen.

Jimmy's hand greep Thomas zijn pols vast. Thomas voelde hoe het leder van zijn handschoen, die hij nooit uitdeed, zelfs niet om ze zwemmen, in zijn huid werd gedrukt. Hij wist niet goed wat hij moest doen dus hij bleef doodstil zitten terwijl Jimmy weer iets meer bij zinnen leek te komen.

"Thomas?" kreunde hij. "Ja, het ik oké, ik ben het, Jimmy," fluisterde Thomas, die niet luider durfde praten omdat hij bang was om Jimmy hoofdpijn te bezorgen. "Waarom...geen hemd?" Mompelde Jimmy en Thomas zag dat hij zijn ogen half geopend had. "Omdat ik tot bij jou ben gezwommen, vervelend lastpak" gromde Thomas lacherig maar ook een beetje oncomfortabel door Jimmy's opmerking. Jimmy grinnikte en toen liet hij Thomas zijn pols los en bracht zijn hand naar zijn ontblote borstkas. "Bedankt...," zei Jimmy zacht. Thomas voelde het bloed naar zijn kaken vloeien terwijl hij Jimmy's hand vlak bij zijn hart voelde rusten.

_Een nuchtere Jimmy zou dit nooit doen, _dacht Thomas. _Daarstraks was hij nog op zoek naar een knap meisje om mee te dansen en nu dit?_ Hij kreeg het benauwd. "Euhm.., Jimmy..., ik weet niet of...je hand..," stotterde Thomas. "Shht," antwoordde Jimmy en hij sloot zijn ogen weer terwijl hij zijn hand op dezelfde plaats hield. Thomas voelde hoe zijn hart harder en harder tekeer ging en hoe Jimmy's hand mee op en neer ging. Hij durfde zich nog steeds niet te bewegen. Plots begon Jimmy te giechelen. "Wat?" vroeg Thomas en hij keek vragend naar Jimmy. Jimmy keek Thomas recht in de ogen en wachtte even met antwoorden. Toen zei hij: "Je huid is zo zacht maar je hebt zoveel _haar, _Thomas. Het kriebelt!" en toen barstte Jimmy luidop in lachen uit. Thomas keek Jimmy vreemd aan. "Ik heb _wat_?" vroeg hij half geamuseerd. "Veel haar," zei Jimmy opnieuw. "En een zachte huid...en een warm hart," fluisterde hij toen.

"Jimmy...euhm...je bent dronken," bracht Thomas uit. "Ja," zei Jimmy grijnzend. Hij had nog steeds zijn hand op Thomas zijn borstkas en staarde in Thomas zijn ogen. Thomas _had_ veel borsthaar maar Jimmy zou daar nooit nuchter een opmerking over durven maken. Jimmy maakte zich los uit Thomas zijn ondersteunende arm en probeerde rechtop te gaan zitten. "Wacht, laat mij helpen," zei Thomas en hij probeerde Jimmy aan zijn schouders weer rechtop te duwen zodat hij kon zitten. Jimmy wou zich verder rechtduwen maar hij plaatste zijn hand op de verkeerde plek in de glibberige modder, schoof uit en belandde bovenop Thomas. Thomas voelde hoe Jimmy met zijn volle gewicht en een hoop slijk bovenop hem terechtkwam. Hij voelde het zachte fluweel en de koude knopen van Jimmy's vest tegen zijn borstkas drukken.

Jimmy duwde zich wat rechter op zijn ellebogen en zijn gezicht was nu op een handlengte van dat van Thomas verwijderd. Thomas wist niet zeker of hij een dronken Jimmy leuker vond dan een nuchtere Jimmy. Dit voelde heel vreemd. Hij was bang dat Jimmy plots weer zijn nuchtere zelf zou terugvinden en Thomas zou verwijten dat hij van Jimmy probeerde te profiteren nu hij dronken was.

Toen stak Jimmy zijn hand uit en aaide over Thomas zijn wang. "Jimmy...wat doe je? Het is beter als je niet..." stamelde Thomas maar voor hij het goed besefte had Jimmy zijn gezicht nog veel dichterbij gebracht. Thomas kon de warme adem van Jimmy tegen zijn eigen wang en mond voelen. Hij rook ook de alcohol in Jimmy's adem en voelde hoe zijn hart een paar slagen mistte. Toen drukt Jimmy zijn mond op die van Thomas. Eerst zachtjes maar toen met meer overgave. Thomas was te verbaasd om echt te reageren en legde een hand op Jimmy's schouder. "Jimmy...," fluisterde hij tegen Jimmy's wang en probeerde hem voorzichtig weg te duwen. Hij wilde niet dat Jimmy iets deed waar hij later spijt van zou krijgen. "Kus me, Thomas", hijgde Jimmy en hij drukte opnieuw zijn lippen tegen die van Thomas. Thomas voelde Jimmy's zachte lippen op die van hem en dit keer kon hij zichzelf niet tegenhouden. Dit voelde goed en het leek of Jimmy het meende. Hij streelde Jimmy zijn wang en nek met zijn gehandschoende hand en kuste hem totdat het voelde alsof zijn hoofd op ontploffen stond. Toen ze zich uiteindelijke losmaakten van elkaar, legde Jimmy zijn hoofd tegen dat van Thomas zodat Thomas zijn wimpers tegen zijn wang kon voelen.

"Thomas,...sorry," zei Jimmy. _Verdorie, wat heb ik net gedaan? _dacht Thomas die nog steeds niet helemaal zeker was van Jimmy's bedoelingen. _Zo dadelijk verkoopt hij mij weer een mep en geeft hij mij aan._ Toch stamelde hij: "Waarom dan Jimmy?" In de hoop dat hij niet op zou springen en hem een mep zou verkopen. "Voor die avond toen...je weet wel...," fluisterde Jimmy. "Ik wou niet...euhm...ik wilde je niet... het was omdat Alfred binnenkwam dat...euhm...ik was wakker toen...," kreeg Jimmy er met moeite uit. "Wat bedoel je?" Vroeg Thomas nu verbaasd.

Hij wist niet goed waar Jimmy naartoe wilde met dit gesprek. "Wel, je weet wel, de nacht dat je mijn kamer binnen kwam en mij probeerde te...euhm... kussen. Ik was wakker toen. Ik..ik wou je terugkussen maar toen kwam Alfred binnen en...en ik panikeerde," zei Jimmy. Thomas zag hoe Jimmy zijn hoofd nu boven dat van hem hield en hem recht in de ogen aankeek. "Het spijt me," zei Jimmy en zijn gezicht vertrok in een pijnlijke grimas. "Ik was geschrokken en was bang dat Alfred het tegen iedereen zou vertellen. Ik had ook nog nooit...ik bedoel, nog nooit met een man...nou je weet wel." Jimmy keek Thomas met grote ogen vragend aan alsof hij wachtte op een antwoord.

Thomas begreep het. Zijn hart voelde alsof er vuurwerk in werd afgestoken en hij kreeg het helemaal warm vanbinnen. "Dus...dus je wou mij niet echt wegduwen toen?" Vroeg Thomas. "Nee, nee natuurlijk niet!" zei Jimmy. "Ik was bang Thomas, bang om wat Alfred zou zeggen, bang om wat de anderen zouden denken. Bang omdat het...omdat het verboden is," zuchtte Jimmy. "Ik weet dat ik nooit zo ver had mogen gaan om je te willen aangeven bij de politie maar O'Brien zei dat de anderen anders zouden denken dat ik het niet erg vond dat je...dat je..nou ja...dat ik zelf misschien ook...je weet wel. Thomas staarde Jimmy aan. "En ben je misschien...zelf ook...je weet wel..?" vroeg hij.

Het was helemaal donker op het eilandje maar Thomas had durven zweren dat Jimmy's wangen vuurrood werden en hij voelde hoe het hart van Jimmy, die nog steeds half bovenop hem lag, sneller begon te kloppen. "Euhm...nee...ik weet niet...misschien...misschien wel...toch als ik bij jou ben," bracht Jimmy beschaamd uit. _Dit zou hij zelfs niet in dronken toestand zeggen als hij het niet meende,_ dacht Thomas en hij bracht zijn twee handen naar Jimmy's wangen en trok hem weer dichter naar zich toe. Hij rolde Jimmy op zijn rug zodat hij deze keer bovenop lag en drukte een lange en innige kus op Jimmy's mond.

Tegen de tijd dat Thomas zijn pak weer had aangetrokken, ze naar de overkant geroeid waren en weer in de kelder van het herenhuis stonden, waren ze hopeloos te laat en kregen ze een fikse uitbrander van meneer Carson omdat ze veel te laat, doorweekt, vol modder en in Jimmy's geval ook dronken in de gang stonden maar toen ze de trap naar de slaapkamers opliepen hielden ze elkaars hand vast. Deels omdat Thomas wou voorkomen dat Jimmy de steile trap zou afdonderen maar ook omdat hij nu wist dat Jimmy hetzelfde voor hem voelde en dat ze elkaar nooit meer hoefden los te laten.


End file.
